The present invention involves improvements in a tool used in the preparation of food in the home and in public places (i.e. hotels, restaurants, etc.). The tool is called a hard boiled egg extractor, as it removes the egg from its shell. Regardless of whether the the egg is hot or cold, this can be done mechanically, more efficiently, and sanitarily than the means presently used. It is especially valuable to the physically handicapped (i.e. sight impairment) and for rush orders in restaurants. The hard boiled egg extractor is a real time saver.